The Happiest Training Day
by Nine-Tailed-Lulu
Summary: Hinata is training alone... or so she thinks. NejiHina


This Is My First Fan Fic So Plze Do Comment But Plze Be Nice If You Find Things That Need Improving, It Would Be Very Much Appreciated =]

I Do Not Own Naruto Or Any Of Its Characters... Not At All, How Sad For Me =P

* * *

"Hinata?"

The sound of Neji's firm, yet serene voice, broke my concentration, as I turned to find him stood resting his weight against a nearby tree. I turned to face him slowly, desperately trying to hide my embarrassingly flushed appearance, I hated looking weak and weary from my training in front of people, but especially in front of Neji. A gentle breeze echoed thought the large opening of the wood, causing the surrounding trees to sway in a soothing rhythm of dance, as small weightless clouds are hushed along the expanse of the indigo sky. Only after feeling the cool wind on my bare arms, did I realised I wasn't wearing my usual Eskimo coat, and was only dressed in my flimsy navy t-shirt and crop pants. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I shivered involuntary, and gazed around for my warm comforting, almost irremovable some seemed to believe, coat. However, only in my silent search, did I realise that Neji had be staring at me the whole time, and I began to blush rapidly, tucking my absconding azure strands behind my ear, as I lowered my eyes to the floor to stare at my long dark shadow.

I hated when people would stare. I know its stupid, but that's how I felt, and I hated being snuck up on! I hadn't expected anyone to be around that area; the main reason I picked there to train, so it irritated me when Neji just showed up. And… it kinda scared me too. I always felt that Neji hated me, the same way I hated unwanted attention, he was always so distant with me, even though I wanted to be his friend when we were children, and… recently, I had been dreaming pitiful dreams that… we could even be more than just 'friends'… but ever since his father died, he seemed to become cold, and in some ways cruel. Although, ever since the Chunnin Exams, when we had fought and he defeated me, mercilessly, he was different, I'm not sure how or why, but Neji… Neji changed. Although I still got a wintry reception from him, it seemed to lessen in hostility, which I..I mean, the thought of him being remotely _kinder_ to me was… well…

At that point, my shadow was invaded by another, it engulfed the shadow's shape, leaving a strange and frightening apparition lingering on the ground.

"Hinata? Are you listening to me?" Neji's cantankerous tone ringed in my ears, and in shock, I squeaked quietly, jumping backwards, only to tumble over my own inelegant feet, and land on the hard mudded ground. My face burning with embarrassment

"Ouch, that hurt" I muttered softly, rubbing the small of my back, and glanced up to see Neji smirking down at me

"Can't you even stand up after all your _training_?" his mocking statement causes my scarlet face to illuminate once more, like a ripe cherry ready for picking.

"I.. I'm sorry…I…"

This is why I really don't like training in front of people. Especially Neji.

Neji chuckled, as he held out a hand for support, the sound of his low subtle voice in the form of any sort of amusement made me do a double take. to have him laugh at me gave me a strange and uncomfortable feeling, oddly, I could take his scathing comments and his cold remarks, but to have him actually _laugh at me_, that was a little too much, too much for my heart and my newly found feelings to bare. With frustrating clumsiness, I ignored his offering hand, and lifted myself of the ground, so as to proceed towards the edge of the waving emerald wood, my face still burning with spiteful humiliation, but before I could even take my third step, a hand grasped mine, holding me back. I turned to pull away and make a hasty escape, but his grip was firm.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Hinata"

Hearing my fears aloud, scared me, it was like he could read me, like an open book. Though he was sincere, I had to give him that, as I attempted to steal a glance at his features, but I suddenly realised, with startling apprehension, that all I was doing, was staring at his personified perfection, and the unique air of beauty that surrounds him, while he gazed back at me.

He wore a blank expression of authenticity as he watched my reaction, but what really caught me off guard, was his eyes. Shimmering pale pools of pure metallic light, they were like staring into a misty yet vibrant mirror of hidden truths, concealed secrets, and masked desires…

I swallowed deeply, I had never been in any sort of situation like this, never mind this kind of situation with _Neji_! Although I had dreamed that I _would_ be…

My face seemed to become heated for a new reason, as I pondered thoughts of what Neji might be feeling for me, or what he might, just simply, want to _do_ with me… Gently, I tugged away from his touch, hoping to evade any further humiliation, by giving any sort of hints to my true feelings towards him, but he still held my fragile hand in a soft, but intense hold, I could feel myself shaking excitedly, as I felt his thumb carefully caressing my knuckle in one swift stroke.

"W-w-what were you laughing at then…?"

"I was laughing at how…"

He stopped abruptly, lowering his head slightly, and as he finally removed his ashen eyes from mine, I let out I silent sigh of relief, although still weary of his hand in mine, I tilted my head to glimpse in curiosity, trying, without optimism, to see what emotions he was masking, beneath that steely exterior which he always used to shield his true self from those around him.

Strange. To think that I constantly knew when he was hiding something, or was trying to lead others away from the truth, if they got to close to the real facts of his life. I forever acknowledged his change of expressions, even the slightest change, would show a crack in his armour. A crack in that almost perfect barrier he created, and used to shove his emotions and fears and thoughts into, and store them away, like a forgotten photo album, doomed to collect dust throughout time.

Long strands of auburn hair, that escaped his traditional ponytail, draped across the length of his face, as he kept his head low, his features shadowed.

"Neji nii-san…?…are y-y-you o-"

I forgot how to breathe. Simple as that. As my hand was, without warning, placed delicately onto Neji's face, his own subtle hand shadowed mine, holding it in place. His icy touch then began to travel slowly, softly, up and down my arm, until finally resting on the snow-white skin of my quivering wrist, gently circling the pulse point soothingly. However, watching his hand touch my weak flesh, the rosiness rapidly conquered my features, as I felt my face become heated, I watched anxiously as he lifted his head, looking straight into my eyes once more.

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be your 'nii-san' anymore… I… I want to be-!… Hinata…I…"

"What? What do you want to be…to…me?

Like a metallic grey fire, I could see the heart-wrenching emotion, a wild and consuming flame that he seemed to desperately try and control, but as he reached out to cup my face with his consuming touch, I could see, at long last, through his foggy grey eyes, as they turned into a brilliant luminous white, showing me the real Neji Hyuuga. The Neji Hyuuga that I hadn't seen in a long time. The Neji that I … that I… cared for? No, not just 'cared' for. _Loved_. I loved him, and it was only then, on that day, did I genuinely accepted this fact, that even from the beginning, even when he hated me for being the heir of the Hyuuga clan, and told me that I couldn't change the fact that I was weak, it didn't matter. I loved him. There is no denying it anymore. It seemed that it was the same for him too.

"I want to be the one you truly love, because now, being the fool I am, have only now realised how much I love you. How much I loved you, even when we we're children, even when I acted as though I hated you. Deep down, I've never stopped loving you…Hinata…Hinata? Why are you crying?"

The joy of finally hearing those words, of finally knowing how he feels, and that he _does _truly love me, made me weep. Neji followed me to the ground, as I became a crumpled heap on the floor, sobbing, the happiness I felt was too great from me alone to handle, as he caught me in a peaceful embrace, and rocked me gently, considerately, compassionately, _lovingly. _Neji stroked my short indigo curls, and planted a tender kiss on my moist cheek

"I hope this is your way of saying 'I love you too Neji'… please tell me it is?"

Holding back a whimper, I nodded with extreme exaggeration, as I rest my giddy head on his strong broad shoulder, smiling to myself as he held me tightly against him. Eventually, my voice returned, I tilted upwards to see his stunning face, shining down on me, filling my heart with much needed warmth and bliss, that my courage unexpectedly grew, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face down to mine, leaving only inches between us

"I love you"

And as his soft, tantalizingly tender lips pressed against mine, my paper-white skin, became an increasingly brighter shade of beloved crimson.


End file.
